Behind the Scenes of Fruits Basket
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Be fooled not! It is not just one of those completely off focus fics! Come with me as i get behind the scenes footage of Fruits Basket in the making!...please?


**HELLO HELLO EVERYONE! Yes, I know you expect this to be a Yuki/Kyo fic or something like that, but no! It is complete and utter nonsense as we look behind the scenes of the making of Fruits Basket! Yes, I realize I make it sound like a movie, but just go with it okay? If you must, pretend that they filmed all of the Fruits Basket people reacting their lives so it can be taped and pics can be taken out of that. K? Good. NOW! You shall all read this!**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it. Why? Just because. (I hate it when my parents tell me that...)**

"Yes! Hello everyone! As you know we all love Fruits Basket (who couldn't?) and so this documentary is being made of behind the scenes as the cast of Fruits Basket try's to get their books out! This is a once in a lifetime chance, and I, Yoruyonaka Watarimono-San, have gotten this great privilege! So, without further or do, lets get in there and mess around!" I say, holding out a camera so I can tape myself saying this.

I begin to walk forward through a pair of large gates, and into a -

"HEY! YOU THERE! STOP!"

I look to my right to see a very big man in a black shirt coming towards me. He's wearing sunglasses too, ones that look ridiculously large on his face (even though it in itself is huge). I point my camera towards him.

"Yes sir?" I ask, backing up to keep him within the Camera's view. He really is big!

He's moving himself so he's in between me and the entrance.

"V.I.P. Only." He states, crossing his arms over his chest.

But of course! I have a special pass with my name on it right in my pocket!

I shove my hand into my pocket, holding the camera with one hand, keeping it trained on the security dude.

Alright, there's a pack of gum, a dollar, a small map of the Fruits Basket set my cousin gave me, my cellphone...

Stupid little pass that is right here in my pocket... I check my other pocket.

A water gun (so _that's _where it went...), a little toy I got at McDonald's, a thing of nail polish, another dollar... right.

"Hold this." I tell the guard guy, shoving the camera into his hands. He holds it awkwardly, pointing it in my general direction. I take off my little travel backpack and shift through it quickly. Peanuts from the plane...My wallet...a book...

Oh dear.

"Um, yeah. I _do_ have a pass. I think I left it at home though..." I trail off, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Why don't you go _get _it." His voice is oddly disbelieving! Damn him.

"Welllll, you see I would but I kinda flew here all the way from New Hampshire for a behind the scenes Fruits Basket Documentary! So, I can't really without missing a lot of the beginning! So um..." I take a hesitant step forward.

He stands still. "Right. Like I haven't heard that one before. Look, no pass, no entrance." He leans down low, lifting one hand up to lower his shades so that he's looking right into the camera. "Got it?" Wow he's big...

I gulp and back up. "O-of course sir!" I answer, walking away quickly until I'm out of sight. In other words, around the corner and into the bushes. I point the camera at myself again.

"Well folks, it would seem we are experiencing some technical difficulties, code **Stupid Big Guy In the Way**. Of course if you all think this will stop me you have another thing coming. As does that big guy. Now time to initiate my plan, **Get some kid to distract him for 5 bucks**. Now, lets go. Of course I shall not stop filming for all you lovely viewers out there!" And so, I turn the camera in the direction of town, which unfortunately crosses back in front of the Fruits Basket Set entrance.

I walk with my head (and camera) held high, glancing at him briefly as I come out of the bushes. He's watching me. I walk a bit faster until I am well down the road and head into town. Unfortunately town is quite a ways away. As I've heard, the Fruits Basket set is huge. My cousin told me. He works there and got me in with Natsuki Takaya! Yeah, he's my favorite cousin now...

Anyway. Who in their right mind would build a Fruits Basket town right inside a town hm? Or a city. Whatever you would like to call it in those little minds of yours. I mean, there are houses around this thing, but it's not a very populated area. Damn it.

BUT! WHAT kind of Documentist (that a real word?) comes unprepared? Certainly not this one! I quickly reach into my backpack, setting the camera down on it's convenient little holders that come out of it so that it can see what I'm doing. I rummage the little booklet thingy out that tells when the bus's go. There's one going at 9 O'clock just a little ways from here. I look to the camera.

"Well, it seems we're gonna take the bus into town to bring a kid out here! Don't worry everyone, I will prevail!" I stick my arm into the air, clenching the booklet thingy in my fist.

_RRRRRRRRRNNNNNnnnnnnnnn._

A breeze follows the noise.

I look down the street.

THE BUS!

I quickly shove the booklet back into my backpack, pulling it onto my back before grabbing up the camera and sprinting after the bus. I can see the bus stop sign!

The bus slowly pulls to a stop, allowing the few people who were waiting on the bench on.

"Wait!" I yell, running as fast as I possibly can.

I reach into my pocket to pull out a dollar for the bus fare as I reach the door, but when I pull it out, my water gun decides to come with it. I reach down to grab it, knowing very well the bus driver can see I want to get on. Apparently that's not all he saw.

When I straighten back up, the bus driver - some horribly old dude wearing a trucker hat - is staring directly at the water gun.

The door snaps shut and seconds later the bus is near a mile away.

I sigh. Curse the old people and their bad eyesight! I bring the camera up to point it at my face.

"Note to self. Do not produce water guns in front of old people." I glare at the camera seriously for a second. "Now! A new plan must be made! I will start by returning to the entrance, maybe that guy has left by now..."

Nope. When I reach the set again (god I ran far) he's still standing there.

This calls for some thinking power. I pull a piece of gum out of my pocket and place it in my mouth. Chewing...

I peek back over at the guy, giving him a once over.

And it hits me. He's got some nice, shiny shoes there.

I abruptly walk out of my hiding spot, walking directly up to the dude.

"Hello. I really need to get in there." I tell him sweetly.

"That's nice." He says, frowning at me. "Got a pass?"

"Yes!" I answer. I take my gum out of my mouth and throw it down on his shiny little shoes.

"HEY!" He yells, immediately kicking out, trying to get it off. I dash past him.

He's kicked the gum off his precious shoes, but soon notices me running through the gate.

"CODE RED, CODE RED!" I hear him yelling as I run through the set, pointing my camera at everything possible. Damn this place is big!

"STOP!" He's yelling at me.

"I'm_supposed_to be here!" I yell back at him, pointing the camera behind me and swirling the little view screen so I can see him.

_Them_.

He's called in backup! There's now three more guys chasing me. My guy is talking into his radio thing.

"ROUNDING SECTOR B! I REPEAT! ROUNDING SECTOR B!"

_WAM_!

I fall back onto my behind, having run straight into some idiot.

I check my camera to make sure it's okay. Thank god it is!

I look up, ready to shoot all sorts of bad language at this person. BUT!

IT'S NOT ANY OLD IDIOT! IT'S MY COUSIN JORDAN!

I fumble with my camera to look up at him.

"SUP CUZ?" I yell, zooming in on his completely bewildered face.

"Yoru?" (NICKNAME!) He asks.

Suddenly two pairs of big bulky hands grab me by my arms, lifting me up. I manage to toss my camera at Jordan though, and he catches it, pointing it at me confusedly.

"What's going on?" He asks the big dudes. Looking up at them, I see they have overly sized sunglasses too.

"This girl was caught intruding without a pass, sir. We'll get her out of the way." One of them says. I think it might be my guy, but they all sound the same.

"Oh, no. She's supposed to be here." He says, waving a hand at them. They let me go reluctantly and I take my camera back. "But Yoru, where's your pass? I gave you one, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." I say, pointing the camera at the four big guys, who shift awkwardly. "I think I dropped it somewhere or something."

I look back to Jordan.

"Then," He says, reaching forward. "What's this?"

He's grabbed a thin rope protruding from the top of my shirt.

"Uh..." He pulls it all the way out.

It's my pass.

I blink at it.

"Oh yeah! So that's where I put it!" I say, grabbing it and smiling at the guards. "See? Told you."

And everyone sweatdrops.

Whaaaaat? I blame jetlag.

**Right. Hope you liked it. Trying to finish up on other chapters to the story. Be nice when reviewing!**


End file.
